The self-proclamed captain
by Iwasborninthewrongcentury
Summary: When the musketeers were thinking they were on the simplest of missions, they were wrong. Eager to be done, the overstepped the boundaries of a secret and tight community with intriguing new characters and potential criminal affairs.
1. Chapter 1

The musketeers are faced with a case that they soon realise to be much more complicated than they imagined... A mysterious character makes her apparence and will not allow the musketeers any rest.

-It's a rather rubbish night to be staying outside, said Aramis while the water accumulated on his floppy hat fell in a flat noise on his leather jacket.

Him and Athos were waiting outside of an almost luxury bar where their next mission was waiting. He was almost bald, fat, quite annoying and incredibly rich. He was exactly the kind of men the King liked in his entourage. No one really tried to understand why the King had affair with him, even D'artagnan – in the warmth of the inn – seemed not to care about the men himself. All just wanted to get him to the palace quickly and go on with their nights. The Duke they had to escort seemed to have different plans in mind. The wine was flowing and the stories never ending while Porthos, Athos and Aramis were catching a cold. Porthos was long since sitting and the edge of the bar, half in and half out. He stood up quickly and signaled to his to friends standing in the rain that it was time to interfere. Indeed, the Duke was getting up hardly and going to get more wine. Before, Athos even reached the entrance, a huge fight started. The Duke was the starting point of it and a young man was yelling at him from the top of a chair. The musketeers quickly encircled the Duke to protect him from the flying bottles.

\- -Enough! Screamed Athos, We are the King's musketeers and this man is under our protection!

\- -Yeah, oh, very well, declared a drunken voice.

It was the man on the chair. He seemed quite young and like he had a fair amount of drinks for the night.

-The King and always the King! While we are left powerless once again.

\- -Speaking against the King is an act of treason and is punishable by death, declared Athos wishing for the boy to calm down.

\- -Oh, of course! I wasn't talking about the King. I am talking about his musketeers! Above the laws, you parade yourself like some sort of royalty when you're not better than any of us!

\- -Yes! some in the bar chanted.

\- -We are the ones that make this country live and we get nothing! No honor, poor women and no money!

Some men laughed, mocking one's wife. The boy was starting a riot clearly, but he seemed so drunk and helpless that the musketeers were considering letting him finish or talk until he collapse, whichever comes first.

-You want to know, Duke, you, yes, you want to know my best story? Well, it involves a noble lady.

\- -Enough! yelled Aramis who wouldn't allow a lady's virtue to be questioned.

\- -You know her very well actually, kept on the boy. It's mademoiselle des Lauriers!

\- -What! You piece of shit! Come down here and fight!

The Duke became red and drew his sword with difficulty.

\- -Why? So you could kill me on the spot? With your guard of musketeers? That hardly seems fair.

Some people agreed, drawing out their swords as the Duke did. They were all aiming at the musketeers which were starting to understand that it would be no ordinary mission.

\- -Meet me tomorrow at noon where we met for the first time! And we will settle this like gentlemen!

The boy jumped down with remarquable agility for someone so drunk and threw an empty wine bottle right to the musketeers.

\- -He's leaving! Pointed D'Artagnan.

And so he did : making his way through the heated, crowded bar and into the rain with Porthos and D'artagnan on his tail. The two others stayed to get the Duke to safety. The two men followed the boy through half of Paris it seemed. They tried to shoot him, but mostly to scare him than to hurt him: they could not get a clear line of sight in the weather and the boy was moving more than a wild rat. Which was a perfect metaphor to describe his ways, nothing would stop him. He would go over houses, through yards and indoors. Porthos often had to choose another way but was too stubborn to stop the chase. They arrived in a hotel where the boy stopped and raise his hands above his head obviously out of breath. As the musketeers came in to arrest him, they realised that men and women of all kinds were gathering out to see what was going on.

\- -Don't worry, we are the King's musketeers. These are affairs of state, said Porthos.

\- -May I have some explanations for this?

\- -As we said sir, these are affairs of state. Not of any men, answered D'artagnan.

\- -Well, it's fortunate that I'm not any men then. Come in my office and bring the boy.

Probably because of the noble airs of their host, the two men followed him in his richly decorated apartment with the boy, hands tied behind his back.

\- -We should have tied his feet, not his hands, said Porthos to his friend who laughed.

\- -I am captain de Beaulieux. May I offer you some wine or tea ?

\- -No thank you, we are not staying. We have affairs to attend to.

\- -Yes, the mysterious affairs of state, said the man with a touch of irony.

\- -You said you were a captain Sir. May I ask captain of what? said D'Artagnan.

\- -No, you may not actually.

D'Artagnan frowned his long eyebrows. He already hated the man, with his snobbish manners and his ridiculous title.

\- -But, you may tell me why you are arresting my employee.

\- -He caused public disturbance and almost made us loose the man we need to protect.

\- -And who is that?

\- -No one you need to worry about, said D'artagnan.

\- -It's the Duke of Léant, sir, said the boy quickly before Porthos pushed him slightly.

\- -Please, there is no need for violence here. I see why my employee stepped on your grounds, but I assure that it is nothing to punish. He was simply obeying to his orders, like you.

\- -Orders you gave him ? asked Porthos.

A silence filled the room while the ''captain'' massages his head and sighs.

\- -What were you planning to do with him? asked De Beaulieux.

\- -We understand that it bothers you to lose an employee, but we are waited for and need to leave, said Porthos.

\- -Great. To see Captain Treville ? I'm coming with you then. Marchand, please go change. I don't want to be seen with you dressed like this.

\- -That is going to be hard considering that my hands are tied behind my back, said the boy.

\- -Tss, tss. Don't be like that, said the captain.

The musketeers argued about the intelligence of this, but finally settled in because of the very insisting captain. They would allow the boy to change, but he would still be under close guard. While he was doing so, Sir de Beaulieux chatted like nothing was happening out of the ordinary. Finally, a woman got out the room where the boy went to change. Both musketeers' jaws dropped. The familiarity in the face was clear, but one that you find between brother and sister perhaps. The floppy hat, wide shoulders, tiny frame and leather costume were replaced by long hair, women's curves and a corset.

\- - You forgot an eyebrow dear, said the captain.

The lady removed a fake piece of hair of her actual eyebrow while biting her lips and placed it in a small box. Then she smiled and said:

\- -All ready now.

The two musketeers were still unsure of what to do and the captain smiled. His plan worked, with a woman, the musketeers are going to be much more forgiving and he actually really despised being with Abbygaëlle when she was dressed as a men.


	2. Chapter 2

I had rarely been so uncomfortable. And coming from me, it is not a small thing since I had been in many uncomfortable situations. Putting all four of us in a small carriage was probably Beaulieux' worst idea of the year. The two musketeers in front of me also seemed very small in their boots. What were their names again? Porthos? What kind of a name is that? The other one, I couldn't remember. He was kind of handsome, but I did not have time for this right now. The Duke of Léant was probably in his storage house at the very moment and it was crucial that I saw what he was transporting this time. It wasn't the first time that I got caught, but this time, I got caught pretty badly. These two strangers knew that the drunken boy I acted earlier was only a fake and soon others will know too. I did not want to have to go through the trouble of creating a new realistic character to play. Marchand was perfect: he was young, devoted, poor, well connected and came from the country. Everyone loved him and trusted him. I had put a lot of efforts into getting that result and I did not want him to be snatched away from me. I looked quickly at Beaulieux, who had helped me to come up with Marchand when I needed my first cover. He seemed very relaxed, but then again, he was probably saving his spies often. He looked back at me and wink. I smiled, I loved Beaulieux, I really did. He helped me make my own faith, and I will be forever grateful. My loyalty to him and his love for me were infinite, making us the perfect pair. I think that I was his favourite amongst all his little soldiers and it made me happy. He was somewhat of a father to me. When we finally stopped, I was nervous. Not about the outcome of this, I had absolute trust into Beaulieux' capacities of getting me out of this mess. But I was scared I would miss the Duke's transport.

\- What's this ? said one the men when we made it in some sort of hotel that resembled Beaulieux's.

\- We caught our men...Well... started the handsome that was still disturbed.

\- You are mistaken, this could not be the boy in the bar, continued the first one before being interrupted by Beaulieux.

\- Oh yes, you are right. I am not the man you are looking for, but he is my _protégé_.

Beaulieux was always very theatrical. And I knew that he was savouring the incomprehension of the two new musketeers. He loved playing with my different personas more than I did.

\- I am Sir de Beaulieux from Lasalle.

\- Athos and this is Aramis.

Any woman would probably find all of these musketeers very attractive. Which they probably were, but I did not have the time for this. I wish Beaulieux would get to the point so I could leave.

The said Aramis bowed before me and took my hand which he delicately kissed. Ok, I had the time to notice his beauty. He was so handsome, it was beyond annoying. I bowed down ever so slightly and left the captain answer for me.

\- She is mademoiselle de Senneville.

Obviously not, the name was clearly made up.

\- And why is she here ? asked Athos annoyed by Beaulieux' manners.

\- Well you sent your two musketeers to get the trouble starter in the bar did you not?

The two men looked at me, then at the captain and, finally, at Porthos and the long haired one. They simply nodded insecurely. The captain was savouring every moment, he left them go from all emotions from denial to finally acceptance. I always took those moments as a mark of flattery. It meant that I was a believable boy. But I really wished they were shorter. I was about to lose my already fragile patience.

\- So, I believe you wanted to bring him to your captain for questioning? Is that correct?

\- What is going on?

A man made his entrance from the stairs to our right. He was middle-aged and annoyed by the noises at such a late hour.

\- Captain Treville! said Beaulieux. What a pleasure, may I come in?

\- I did not except to see you here Sir. Do please.

The two men spoke as if they were long time friends, which they might be. I followed my friend until he stopped and patted me on the head.

\- You stay here and be nice to your new friends.

He said it as a joke, but was very serious. Every time he had to get me out of trouble, I had to play the perfectly mannered lady and to look pretty. He said it made me even more likable. He always treated me like a child and I quite liked it actually, probably because I did not have enough of the small intentions you reserve to children growing up. Quite some time had passed during which I was avoiding every eye contact and revising my plan to get to the Duke's storage house as soon as possible. I knew my presence was troubling the men, but I did not know to which level. At some point, Athos was called in. Finally, Beaulieux got out, followed by the other two men. All three of them seemed troubled. Beaulieux looked deeply in my eyes while passing by, trying to give me a message I didn't catch.

\- Mademoiselle de Senneville will not be arrested.

I wasn't even surprised.

\- She will join your mission and assist you throughout it.

Say what? Nobody mentioned anything; I looked around and noticed no particular reaction. Real soldiers, they were used to taking orders without flinching.

\- Pardon me? I finally asked.

\- You have vital information that will be useful to my musketeer's mission. Therefore, you shall assist them in it.

Every time I heard the word assist, something pinched me in my stomach. I took a deep breath and before Beaulieux could interrupt me, I asked him:

\- And what mission is that?

I was keeping my tone even and calm, but I held my hands together as strongly as I possibly could.

\- To retrieve the Duke to the King.

Idiots!

\- What would the King want the duke for?

My hands were in pain because of the pressure.

\- I believe that is the King's business Mademoiselle and not yours.

Right. It is not my business at all. No, it will just ruin the plan I was working on for the last two weeks. But that's none of my business.

\- Don't worry Mademoiselle, after a small interrogatory, we will it take on and you will be free to do whatever you would like, said Athos who seemed to try to comfort me.

\- Apparently not, since I am being robbed from my case.

The words got out of my mouth like venom and I immediately regretted it.

\- The case is in the good hands of the musketeers now, said Beaulieux with no conviction.

I let a small sigh/laugh and untied my hands to brush my hair away from my face. Even Beaulieux knew what getting the Duke to the King meant. He came to me and pushed me slightly towards the musketeers. His touch was calming and I remembered what was at stake. I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face.

\- Of course, please accept my apologies Sir. I am not used to such excitement in one day; it makes me say things I don't mean. I will obviously help you in any way possible, but I need to rest first. I am feeling quite dizzy.

Beaulieux touched my forehead with his wrists declaring that I was burning up. I was biting my tongue almost to the point of bleeding to stop all the curses that were going through my mind. We had very formal goodbyes with the musketeers and got back to the carriage. As soon as we were far enough from the men, I hit my companion on the shoulder.

\- What were you thinking you twat!

\- Dear, don't be like that, said Beaulieux who seemed slightly annoyed by the whole situation. This is better than you being beheaded is it not?

\- But my mission is ruined!

I was so mad that I started hitting my knees to evacuate the anger.

\- I know it is. You have been in your man clothing for too long, my dear, what are these manners? he said, disapproving. The sooner you accept that you are done with this affair, the better it will be. Now silence, please.

Beneath his hard looks, I knew that Beaulieux felt as bad as I did, but I was too mad to forgive him just yet. That's the problem with Beaulieux company. He was a soldier, but we weren't. We always got too involved, we didn't know how to fight properly and most of us had very little to no honor. I swallowed the tears of rage that I felt coming to my face and did what I do best: figure out a plan that will get everyone fooled.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose in a little less gloomy sky than the night before, our new favourite lady spy was preparing to go into her duel. Proposing the Duke of Léant a duel was the only way she could make sure that he did not leave Paris last night after he realised that the King was interested in him, which the musketeers made very clear. _Damn musketeers_, had she thought while wrapping herself to make her body flat and less feminine. She was jealous of them, they could simply come into a room and make a mess, shouting what they wanted and no one would ever bother them. And if somebody dared to, they were the best fighters in the country. There was no match for them. She envied their power and, more secretly, their family-like bond. Henry, who was a 12 year old in training spy knocked at her door and announced that a musketeer was waiting to escort her to the garrison. Aramis was waiting and patiently observing the hotel, since he had to give a _compte-rendu_ to the others on what exactly this organization was about. He tried to get more information about it from the ''boy'' he was escorting but she was very careful about her words and only answered in already made convenient sentences or simply smiled. She caught him staring at her once or twice, probably trying to understand the tricks of her disguise. They made their way through the still muddy Paris, strangely comfortable in the silence they shared. Once at the garrison, she gracefully saluted the other musketeers, trying to be as lovable as possible and they brought her to a small room where they all sat with drinks.

\- So tell us mademoiselle de Senneville, what do you know exactly about the Duke? asked Aramis all smiles.

\- I know that he is a crude man who would sell his own mother for the right price, answered the lady.

\- That's a bit rough, said D'Artagnan.

\- What is your business with him ? asked Porthos.

\- He stole something from my client, I was looking for proof that he did.

\- And who is that client ? asked Aramis.

\- You know I can't possibly answer that.

The lady smiled of her most innocent and beautiful smile to help her answer pass. Aramis smiled at her, but Athos interfered in an icy tone:

\- By not answering, you are being a nuisance to our mission. Therefore, you are giving us a reason to get you arrested. Again.

She bit her tongue thinking that Athos was obviously the fun one.

\- How about I tell you what he stole? Gun powder.

The men looked severely at each other. They had to arrest the Duke because his activities were the ones of a man building a small army, including a dozen of barrels of gun powder.

\- Did you find proof that the Duke had the powder?

\- I was about to, before you guys intervened yesterday, she said still a bit bitter. Now, if you don't mind, we can finish this conversation later. I have a duel to go fight.

\- You really are planning to fight the man ? asked Aramis.

\- No, I am not that arrogant. I know I would probably lose; I am going to talk him out of it.

For the first time of their meeting, she had been honest with them.

\- Well, you can change your plans, said Athos. The Duke is here, we are bringing him to the King right away. Your part in this affair is now over _mademoiselle_. We believe that we will have his complete confession by tomorrow.

\- The Duke is here? asked the only woman.

\- Yes, we followed you yesterday and retrieved the man when you left. You may not leave the garrison as long as we do not agree on what we will do with you. By meeting the Duke without warning us, you broke your promise which was the only thing that was keeping us from arresting you.

She wasn't listening anymore. When she realised what this actually implied, she felt as if something had cut her stomach into two and spilled her guts on the floor. She had followed the Duke yesterday to his storage house in the hope of seeing what she was looking for, for days now. She had brought the musketeers to their prey. She had ruined everything. Athos kept telling her the threat she was facing, but it all sounded like one big vague noise and did not quite reached her. He kept going on the different consequences trying to get a reaction from her, but she seemed miles away. He knew there was more between her and the Duke than she said. He knew she was a liar and a cheat. The only thing left was the measure of how much of a crooked person she actually was. At once she had stood up, eyes focused and head high, she declared:

\- I demand to see the Captain Trevilles.

\- He will not save you, said Porthos calmly.

She brushed his ignorant remark away with her hand; she definitely had lost her faith into the musketeers. She rushed outside and saw the captain on a balcony on the other side of the garrison. Their eyes met and as if he knew what was about to happen he walked in his office and left his door open. She ran to meet him with all the musketeers on her tail.

\- I demand that you remove the musketeers from the mission concerning the Duke. From now on, I will finish the mission alone and report to you at anytime.

\- She must be joking! Laughed D'artagnan.

Athos did not laugh, on the contrary, he knew how dangerous women with bad morals could be. And he had a very bad feeling about that one.

\- I am very serious.

\- And what makes you think that I will agree to your terms ? asked Treville sceptical.

\- Because if you don't, you will lose the gun powder, the muskets, the man and possibly start a war with Spain.

The news had exactly the effect she wanted to. If she had caught his curiosity before, now she had his full attention.

\- The Duke of Léant is just a small chest piece in a much larger game. As soon as they will learn of his disappearance, which they probably already know due to the very subtle ways of your men, his collaborators will assassinate him before he has a chance to confess to anything and move all of the famous proof you are desperately seeking. You know the first storage house of the Duke because I wasn't careful enough last night, but not to worry, I won't do the same mistake again. I know were the second house is, you don't.

\- What does Spain have to do with this? Asked Athos.

\- You really know nothing ? asked the lady while placing her hair under her hat in anger. The war equipment is to be transported in two days with a famous French diplomat who is supposed to leave for Spain. The Duke of Léant's collaborators want him to start a war with Spain.

\- And who are these collaborators?

\- We don't have time for this, many lives are at risk. I need to leave now and clean the mess your musketeers have made.

\- We cannot so easily let you go. How do we know you are not lying, again?asked Athos.

\- How could I have invented such a story in a few seconds?!

\- I say we let her go, but follow her in case she needs help, said Aramis.

\- Absolutely not! You have done enough.

Mademoiselle de Senneville said it with such hatred that Aramis took a step back.

\- We cant not simply let you go, said the Captain.

\- Then you are sending a 3 year old to her grave!

The lady finally exploded. How stubborn can one be? Her vision was getting unclear, because of her tears or her anger, she couldn't know. Her hands became two small fists; pushing her nails so hard in her palms she almost cut herself.

\- The diplomat's daughter is taken for hostage! By keeping me from rescuing her – again- ( she was looking at Athos beyond her tears ) you are allowing those brutes to , at best, never let the parents see their daughter again or, at worst, killing the child. You are letting a mother grieve her child and a man start a war he spent his life trying to avoid. You have ruined everything! You just act without thinking of the consequences!

She went to the window as the men kept silent. The cold wind helped her calm down. Truth to be told, her side of the story matched perfectly what the Duke had told them. He did keep to himself some aspects she just told them, but maybe he just thought they were not as important. They all felt terrible for _mademoiselle_ de Senneville. She had convinced even Athos. At some point, the captain sent her free and she left as quickly as she walked in, without a look to the musketeers.

\- Well, I feel like shit, said Aramis, breaking the silence.

\- Follow her. We still need to make sure that she is saying the truth. And if she is, she will need help to mobilise all the proof and save the child.

As the men were about to leave, the captain added :

\- But always remembers what your mission really his, no manner how noble hers seem.


	4. Chapter 4

Heavy, grey clouds were starting to clog the skies again, menacing rain to pour down the second storage house of the Duke of Léant. Mademoiselle de Senneville was sitting low behind a stack of hay in the muddy clay underneath her feet and a _longue vu _to her eye. It has been several hours that she was going over different plans that all seemed not good enough. She heard a slight hustle in the branched behind her and turned at once with a pistol pointed towards the sound. A smiling Aramis made his way out of the trees with his hands up, slowly followed by the other musketeers.

\- Seriously ? asked the lady without dropping the gun.

\- How do you do? asked Aramis playfully.

\- That's not what I asked.

\- Well, then we are very serious. Perhaps, you wanted to ask something more specific, added D'Artagnan while shaking his hair out of his eyes.

\- What are you doing here ? asked the lady, still placid.

\- We've come to help! Not to interfere with your plans, only to second them, answered Aramis still all smiles.

\- And to take the men that are trying to start a war between France and Spain, said Athos, while placing himself to have a good sight of fire of the first window.

\- Yes, but mostly for the first reason, added Aramis.

Mademoiselle de Senneville couldn't help but to smile a little and hold a giggle down. A look at the house made her focused again as if the musketeers' arrival was planned. Nothing moved from what she could see. She made a brief report of all the musketeers needed to know and added, while pushing down Athos' pistol:

\- Don't forget about the powder in there, we can't just shoot our way in.

\- What do you suggest then, what is your plan ? asked Porthos.

The lady kept her silence, annoyed and ashamed that she did not yet know what to do.

\- You don't have one, affirmed D'Artagnan while sighting.

\- Well, I had three which you all ruined... did she say as a simple statement without any blame in her voice.

\- Something's moving, said Porthos bringing everyone's attention to the house.

The men were starting to move the cargo. There were twelve men and the precious little girl. Mademoiselle De Senneville's heart stopped.

\- We need to attack, now.

\- What? Are you insane, you can't take this many men by yourself.

All men laughed silently.

\- Go, then, said the lady, but don't shoot until I get the girl out of there.

They all agreed and positioned themselves nearer the house. She admired their technique, it was organised, as if they were just one when working together. The effect of surprise helped them mobilize a couple of men. Still two men lock themselves in with the young girl. Mademoiselle De Senneville cursed under her breath while joining the musketeers. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she couldn't fight the way they did, but she still was able to make her way to the first window by avoiding all fights. As soon as she had gotten her head in, she had to pull it out, because she was being shot at. She crawled to the floor and looked behind her. D'Artagnan seemed into trouble. Three sets of hands were on him, one pushing his own sword to his neck. He was far enough of the cargo for the lady to take a shot to one of the men without worrying about making the whole thing blowing up. He managed to stop the two other men quickly after and took on other victims after a small nod in the lady's direction. She kept crawling to the second window of the house. She noticed that no one was keeping that one under cover for the moment and shot one of the men encircling the girl. The young girl started crying, but the lady knew she didn't shot her. She never missed her shots. The second men collapsed to the dying one's body, and dropped his guard for a precious moment the lady took. She jumped in, forcing the man to surrender. The musketeers needed him alive. She tied his hands together and took the small girl into her arms. She sang her a lullaby, while making sure the outside was secure enough for them to leave the house. She opened the front door pushing the Spanish man in front of her with her now empty pistol and holding the child on her hip. In despair, one of the men Porthos was fighting raised his pistol to the powder barrels. The lady jumped on the floor covering the child with her body. After a couple of seconds of apprehending the choc, she looked up to see Porthos on the one trying to cause a kamikaze. Athos screamed her to leave between two precise movements of his sword. She hit hardly on the head the Spanish man for him to collapse and fled with the girl in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been several hours now that the musketeers had forced their rivals to surrender. They made a quick trip to jail and to the castle to retrieve their prisoners and evidence. Finally, they were on their way home.

\- Please remind me to never underestimate a mission again, said D'Artagnan while massaging his still sore from the fight shoulder.

\- At least, we got to make some lovely acquaintance, answered Aramis.

\- I don't know if you are ironic or not, added Porthos.

\- Say whatever you want about the girl, I quite like her.

Athos, true to his usual muteness, looked at Aramis with a raised eyebrow.

\- What? The girl has wits. You cannot say the contrary.

\- Yeah, you sure like her because of her wits and not because of her appareance, laughed D'Artagnan.

\- You guys are so vile.

They all laughed and gave their horses to the stable boy who was just starting his day with the sun rising. Instead of collapsing in their bed, which was what they all wanted to do. Treville called them in a small room. He opened the door on Mademoiselle de Senneville and the child, asleep in her arms. A man standing next to her took it as a cue to leave to room in a hurry. The captain explained that she was waiting for their return to summon the parent's child because she wanted to give the girl away under the musketeers' protection.

\- I can't believe there is no one else to do this, said D'Artagnan his voice weary with fatigue.

\- She asked specifically for you.

They all waited in silence, captivated, while _mademoiselle_ de Senneville sang lullabies to the child in a foreign language. Shortly after, a tired and worried couple hurried their way in. They were clearly noble, but did not seem to mind the hotel's lower class. The reunion between the parents and the child was truly beautiful. They loved their daughter more than anything it seemed. The man kissed _mademoiselle_ de Senneville's hands and went to thank to musketeers, leaving to the ladies alone. They couldn't stop hugging each other, crying and laughing. They spoke the same language than the one _mademoiselle_ used to calm the child early. After a while, the touching reunion took an end and left the five soldiers extremely tired.

\- Thank you for helping me, said finally the lady, wiping her tears from her face, you are not as bad as I thought.

\- Is that a compliment? Asked Aramis, faking great shock.

\- What is your link to these people, asked Athos as if nothing particular had happen.

The lady sighed, annoyed to have her moment ruined and to have to reveal something about herself.

\- You deserve the truth I guess, the child is my niece. I might tell you more someday, but now I am tired and need to rest.

\- The last time we heard that you ran away and went behind our backs, said D'Artagnan.

\- Then, it's a good thing we don't work together anymore! Said the lady laughing and brining her head back.

It was dawn when they finally went all to bed feeling exhausted but content with themselves.


End file.
